To You
by EndWorldPeas
Summary: A story without a plot or purpose. Emily just thinks Paige is hot. What else is new? Multi-chapter and not-really-cannon characters. Basically, it's my usual story.


**1**

Math was never her best subject, but she was getting damn good at calculating how many hours of sleep she would get if she went to bed at the very moment the thought crossed her mind. It happen almost the instant her tired eyes would dart to her phone. She was the Rain Man of sleep deprivation.

Tonight, she had a lifetime before her alarm was set to go off. She could finish one more chapter and still get a solid five hours of sleep. Or maybe two chapters, four and a half hours of sleep and a promise to herself to take a nap after swim practice.

She wiggled her body until she was sunk so far into the pillowy top of her mattress that she was being pressed on all sides. Beads of sweat rolled down her skin from the over-worked laptop resting on her abdomen. It was a replacement for body that she wanted pressed against her. The heat, the pressure, it was the best she could do to fill in the void that up until a month ago she did even realize was there.

A month ago was when she got plenty of rest and slept with her limbs hanging off the side of her queen bed. A month ago was when her science teacher announced a partner assignment.

* * *

There was a collective groan in the class that almost turned into a all-out riot as soon as her teacher brought out his old Stetson hat. Everyone knew what that meant, it was the sign of the apocalypse. The students weren't getting a say in who they ended up being paired with. It was up to the universe to decide. Hanna gripped her hand, squeezing until Emily felt her knuckles shift. All she could do was offer Hanna a smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. They could hope, but the odds of them being partnered together were slim.

"Hanna and Shawn."

And then all hope was gone. Shawn - or S-Train as his friends like to call him - actually high-fived his buddies as he moved to an empty lab table. The universe could be so cruel sometimes.

Except for when it was being funny. Emily glanced around the room realizing there was only one person left that she would want to be paired with. "Emily Fields," Mr. Wookares said, "you're with," he reached into his hat, took a look at the name and then paused. He looked over his glasses at the three people left without partners: the two stoner boys who were working their way though a mountain of chicken nuggets and Paige McCullers. He tapped on his chin like he was actually going to pair her with one of the two stoners left in the class before he crumpling up the scrap of paper and said, "Paige McCullers."

Emily let out the breath she was hold in a rush, relieved that the teacher had paired her with Paige. Although, she really could have really gone for some nuggets.

She opened her notebook and wrote their names in the top corner, resisting the urge to draw a little heart over the I in Paige. Her crush on the other girl had been slow to develop and while she sometimes watched Paige move around the pool in her suit, her crush didn't take up too much of her time. Unless she was in close proximity to Paige, then it owned all of her. That day Paige looked especially good and it was making hearts want to spontaneously leap from Emily's pen.

"Hey, Em," Paige said as she slid onto the stool next to Emily, "I was worried I was going to be stuck with one of the burnout brothers."

Emily started doodling hearts, but far enough way from Paige's name to not be suspicious. She didn't want to get caught she just wanted something to focus on so she wouldn't be so focused on Paige. "I think Mr. Wookares is content with letting them bring each other down."

She promised her parents she was going to do better this year. Not that she was a bad student, but her parents knew she was capable of more than barely above average. As soon as Mr. Wookares said, "common ancestor," though, Emily completely lost interest. Paige would do enough paying attention for the both of them. She was a more attentive student than Emily would ever be. So Emily let her eyes wander over worn boots and ripped jeans, stopping long enough to admire the smooth skin framed by frayed black, denim. Her lips would fit in that opened spot. She could press her lips to Paige's bare thigh, drag her teeth along the pale skin until red marks started to form, and feel the scratch of the rough fabric against her cheek.

More hearts filled her other wise empty sheet of paper. Big hearts, small hearts, hearts within heart, anything to keep her eyes off of Paige. Emily could do this. She could ignore Paige.

Then an arm reached over hers and drew an arrow through one of the hearts. One of those arrows that someone with a logical mind would draw. Six small lines at the back for the feathers and two longer lines at the front for the actual arrowhead. She looked over at Paige who just shrugged and gave her a lazy, half smile, then went back to writing notes.

And Emily went back to staring at the arrow she wanted to read too much into. Maybe having a stoner partner wouldn't have been so bad. She could have had chicken nuggets and her heart wouldn't be beating so fast that it was starting to hurt.

Doodling hearts was ruined for her now so she went back to the one thing that she really wanted to be doing, unabashedly objectifying Paige. The red flannel Paige was wearing looked so soft Emily almost reached out and touched it. It was long and loose, but still fit Paige's strong shoulders perfectly. The best part, the part that had Emily releasing a sharp breath through her nose, was that Paige had rolled up her sleeves high enough Emily could see the flexing muscles of Paige's forearms. Paige was writing at a furious pace, much too fast for notes. Emily yawned so she'd have an excuse to lean back just so she could take a peek at what could be important enough to cause Paige to not pay attention in class. Covert was not her forte, though, and her yawn was so obvious that she might as well had just used a megaphone to announce to the class that she was sleepy.

Paige put her hand over what she was writing covering most of the paper, but words still peeked out from beneath their hiding place. Emily scanned over the three words she could see at the top of the page. Her eyes jumped around further down the story. It was as if Emily was trying to read the redacted version of the greatest romance novel ever published. She could see the word "lips" disappear under the tip of Paige's index finger and "crave" emerge from the other side. There was "goosebumps" interrupted by a knuckle. All she could see was "tan skin" and that hint of a vein that curved across Paige's hand. "Arched back" and the length of Paige's fingers spread across the paper. She was sure that the fact she was reading those words broken up by Paige's fingers made them that much more enticing. The notebook was almost out of sheets and she knew that meant there were so many more words like the ones she'd read on the page. She needed more lips and more of Paige writing about lips.

Paige snapped her notebook shut as soon as the bell rang and with a glance over her shoulder at Emily. Judging by the amused look in Paige's eyes, Emily knew she wasn't being inconspicuous at all, but she just smiled and Paige shook her head. All was forgotten.

Except for the words "slipped inside," which Emily couldn't ever forget. Those and so many other words lingered in her mind all day, each one causing a new flutter in her stomach, a shock to her body, a wobble in her legs. There had to be a way to read all the things Paige wrote. Emily had to know the beginning, middle, and end of every story Paige wanted to tell.

So she thought of a plan. At swim practice, Emily would fake an injury, steal Paige's notebook, copy all the pages, and put the notebook back before Paige realizes it's gone.

"Hey Em. Am I going to taste you?" Emily's head snapped up to see Paige leaning against the lockers looking completely unaffected by what her words are doing to Emily. A lazy smile spread across her face as she hooked one foot behind the other and just waited for Emily to respond.

"Taste -" Emily paused. Less direct would be better. "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Hey Em,' and asked if you still wanted me to pace you today," Paige said, tossing her bag on the bench next to Emily and then turning to open her locker.

"You said pace?" It was like the notebook was calling out to Emily from inside its canvas prison. It wanted to be free. It wanted to be read. It wanted to be clutched in a sweaty fist while Emily masturbated furiously.

"Yeah, for the 800, remember? You said you were coming out too fast."

"Right," Emily said in a distant voice. A failed attempt at participating in a conversation she forgot she was having, "coming too fast. Out too fast." She was still staring at the bag when Paige kneeled down in front of her.

And then, for the first time in weeks, Paige really looked at her.

* * *

**AN: Haha I forgot how to do this. **

Now I know what you are thinking, "Great another story she's never going to update," and that conclusion is justified. Even if it's a little jumped to. HOWEVER, I already have the second chapter of this story finished. And it's not that I don't WANT to finish my other stories. It's just that I end up wanting such great things for them that I worry I'll fail to deliver so I just...give up. Look at that, even my author's notes have angst. This story doesn't have angst though.

Oh and the title is from 2U by David Guetta feat. Justin Bieber which really doesn't have anything to do with the story other than I was listening to it while I writing.


End file.
